kismatKonnection
by salinaCullen
Summary: What happens when Indian meets Irish? Trouble. Meet our Bella whose life is filled with complications and horrors of arranged marriages. Will she meet her prince charming and fall madly inlove? or is it all too good to be true. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

AN/ Hi guys this is my very first authors note and fan fiction entry. I just want to ask you readers to have faith in me. The story will get better as time progresses. If there are any errors I apologize and will try my best to rectify them. In the first couple of chapters our 'Bella' will be known as Sameera. Further into the story she will be known to Edward as Bella. Please read and review! Thank you! Please don't be too harsh.

Chapter 1:

My name is Sameera Lily Callaghan, not exactly the kind of name you had in mind I'm quite sure. I can't really help it though; I am the product of an interracial marriage, Indian and Irish to be exact. My mother Jasmeet is Indian straight out of Gujarat actually and my dad Shaun is the Irishman who drinks way too much whiskey and has a mouth that even sailors would shy away from. I'm quite shocked that my little sister hasn't started parroting him yet. I am the eldest of 3 children. There is Saafia who is 3, my brother Cameron who is 15 and me who turn 19 next week.

Oh the joy! Hope you could detect the sarcasm. It's not that I'm nervous about the outside world or anything in fact it quite the contrary. I'm thrilled to finally be going off to university I can't wait to become the strong independent woman I know I am supposed to be. I couldn't ever picture myself being the stereotypical Indian wife who stays at home tends to the children and is at her husband's beck and call 24/7. No, that could never be me, I'm a free spirit not some caged bird. Unfortunately that's where the problem comes in; in my head what I believe makes perfect sense and is the next step for me logically is the root of my problems. My granny believes I should be getting married; yes you read correctly, at 19 she wants me to get married and start a family! I mean I haven't even started living yet, I still want to do so many things see so many things. My life is only beginning and she wants to end it. I don't want to get married now, hell I don't know if I ever want to get married. At the mere age of 19 my life lacks so much experience and adventure. Before I make a commitment that big I'd like to see the world, kiss some random stranger just because the moment felt right, I want to dance in the rain in some foreign country and get nursed back to health by my scolding mother because of my _**immature**_ behavior. I want to experience that cheesy mushy stuff that crumby romance novels are made of, where the girls' leg pops when she kisses her prince charming. I know, I know it all sounds so cliché but can you blame me? I just want to be loved by a guy who knows me, the whole me and still accepts me flaws and all. Not some package deal sent to _**sweep **_me off my feet with lines that _**charmed my**_ granny. Aagh! Could my life get any more frustrating? I honestly doubt it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

AN/ Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. If there are any suggestions or questions feel free to ask and comment. Thanks guys!

Chapter 2:

I really wish I could stand up to my granny or anybody for that matter. I wish I could let my voice be heard and what I felt could be taken into account. Unfortunately I'm no rebel, I always just do as I am told, and this time won't be much different. My parents won't put up much of a fight either. My father has gotten it into his head that he owes my granny something for allowing him to marry my mum; obviously _**this**_ will give him the opportunity to compensate. My mother will totally be rooting for my marriage, she believes the earlier you get married the more time you have to adjust your _**new**_ life. So I guess my marriage is almost finalized then, oops I almost forgot about the groom! Yeah well maybe the wedding will be better without him. Aaah if only…

In the weeks that followed my life changed tremendously. I no longer woke up and got dressed for myself instead I had to get dressed for others, my possible suitors the husband wannabes. Day in and day out I dressed and played the part of the shy Indian bride. Every day I struck a different name of my list rejected, rejected, rejected… That's how 2 months of my life passed. The process was becoming tedious everyone in the house blamed me; they thought I wasn't trying hard enough. If only they knew, I was just as tired as they were. I had accepted my lot in life; I would marry anyone at this stage just to get it over with. My granny was beyond frustrated in India; she thought that she needed to come to London. I felt like laughing out loud when I heard that, did she honestly believe that her presence would make life anything easier, if anything it would make it 100 times worse! My nerves were shot, I needed weed! Yeah right, who was I kidding? I haven't got the guts to smoke cannabis; the sight alone would probably bring about my untimely demise. Dramatic much? Yeah I know. I really can't help it, sometimes I feel like a bipolar patient. Nothing feels right anymore, changes needed to be mad, drastic ones.

Dolly ma (my granny) complained everyday about how much she wanted to see her great grandchildren before she died. She believed that it was such a tiny favour to ask of me, well ma I beg to differ. The lineup of grooms never dwindled if anything it increased. I was tired and my confidence levels were depleted. This needed to end or else I just might meet my end.

I came to the conclusion that if I didn't meet my groom by the end of the week, I Sameera Lilly Callaghan would commit suicide.

AN/

Don't worry Sameera is not going to die. Edward next chapter!

Sorry forgot the disclaimer in the previous chapter S.M owns all the characters, I just own this story.


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ Thanks for reading. Please review; if you do, it would really make my week! SalinaCullen

Chapter 3:

It was late on Saturday night when I was summoned to the lounge to meet yet another _**fine**_ young gentleman. I dragged my feet to the lounge in an attempt to prolong every second. My head bowed, a tea tray in my hand and a scarf covering my face like the proper Indian bride I was supposed to be. As soon as I looked up I was gob smacked by the innocence the lurked within the most beautiful pair of emerald eyes I have ever seen. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, if that statement bears any truth I think I've just seen the most beautiful soul ever. Slowly _**my**_ eyes explored the rest of his face. Gah! It felt like the wind had been knocked right out of me. I blushed profusely and drooled a little maybe. In front of me sat the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, Adonis incarnate. He was, for a lack of better words, smokin' hot! Long reddish brown hair, high cheekbones, chiseled jawline, soft pouty lips, pale skin and those eyes framed by long thick eye lashes. I think I just met a Greek god. The spark was ignited, oh good lord I was on fire! I desperately needed to regain my composure before everyone noticed I was staring. Suddenly my bubble was burst; my mother noisily cleared her throat to gain my attention. I almost died of embarrassment, almost. The god chuckled softly "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen" said the god, oops I mean_**Edward**_ in the most soothing, rich velvety voice I have ever heard. I liked the sound of his name _**Edward**_ old yet new at the very same time. I cleared my throat loudly, oops. I sounded like an old croak when I replied. I tried to act shy and polite but with him I didn't feel like I need to enact the whole drama, somehow I felt comfortable, like I could just be. My father chose that particular moment to speak up "Go show Edward the garden Sameera, I'm told he likes nature." Edward looked at me sheepishly and smiled "yes of course papa" I responded without making any eye contact "I'd love that" announced Edward who seemed to have found his tongue. Without further hesitation Edward and I left the lounge and headed towards the garden.

Once we were free of the stuffiness and confinement of the house, conversation flowed imminently. We laughed and chatted about everything under the Sun. His hopes, dreams and aspirations, I shared mine with him to. He agreed that I should study after I get married as he was still studying to. Being only 21 he still had a couple more years before he completed medical school. I could definitely get used to him. He was so kind and gentle. He spoke with such passion and conviction, that I found myself hanging on each and every word he spoke. I was intrigued by him, Edward was not just a pretty face, no definitely not, and he was smart too. Definitely what I would call an intellectual. I think I just started believing in love at first sight.

AN/ please review thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ Hi guys thanks for all the R&R's.

Disclaimer: S.M owns all the characters this story is mine.

Chapter 4:

I was definitely enchanted by this man, though one thing kept niggling my mind. In the lounge I overheard him call Mr. Chatterjee dad. Dad? How was that possible? Edward was white as far as I was concerned, his pale skin and hair colour showed nothing of Indian ancestry. If he isn't Indian, I'm not quite sure what he is doing here. Don't misunderstand me I'm no racist, but my granny is a whole other story. I have absolutely no right to judge anybody since I am already from mixed origin, try explaining that to my granny. God only knows how my mother got it right to marry my father. Maybe that is why he feels so indebted to her…

At this time I had completely zoned out of the conversation Edward and I were having.

"Bella" he called. I looked up thoroughly confused, why in the hell was he calling me Bella when my name is Sameera. Oh good lord _**this**_ feeling is one-sided. He could never feel as strongly about me as I do about him if he can't even remember my name. I knew it was all too good to be true. He is probably just being courteous and polite not trying to make me fall head over heels for him.

He then tapped me lightly bringing me out of me inner rambling. "My name is Sameera, not Bella, Eric" I responded curtly. So many different emotions flickered across his face at that moment; the look that eventually remained on his face was amusement. He thought I was funny? Pffft! Not exactly the angle I was going for. He laughed loudly now "Sameera, you really are too much" he squealed between guffaws. I just stared at him while he settled down. "While you were having a debate in your head with yourself I was explaining why I thought the name Bella suited you perfectly". I blushed crimson "Oh, I'm so sorry would you mind terribly to explain again?" I whispered, not willing to make eye contact. "Yes of course, well as you know I have a fascination with languages. So a couple years back I learned Italian, the language sounded so exotic and romantic I had to learn it. Sameera, do you know what Bella means?" I looked up at him sheepishly "No, not actually." I replied softly." It means beautiful, Sameera. It is exactly what I thought of when I first laid eyes on you. The name Bella seems rather fitting don't you think?". "No! In that case I should call you Bella!" I blurted loudly, obviously without thinking. Edward looked at me quizzically "What?" I slapped myself_** shit**_ I just said that out loud! "No, no nothing" I shouted. "Well in that case is there anything else you would like to ask me?" I remained silent I couldn't ask about his ethnicity, could I? I'm sure I could if I were to be marrying him. I don't mean to pry though, what if he gets offended. No, I couldn't have that I'll just shut up and ask my mother later. Yes that sounds like a plan. "Maybe you would like to know how come I called Mr. Chatterjee dad and my name is Edward _**Cullen**_?" Edward asked as if he was in my head and a part of my inner debacle. I smiled "Can you read minds? I swear that's exactly what I wanted to ask. Yes, I would like to know." .Edward looked sad for a moment then recovered quickly "The Chatterjee's adopted me when I was 10 years old my parents died in a plane crash while travelling to a medical conference in South Africa. The Chatterjee's took me in with open arms and I've lived with them ever since. I still remember my parents quite well but I try not to dwell on their memories too much. I was happy with my new family, I feel like one of them even if I don't look like it. I grew up with Hindu culture instilled in me, I am aware of all the customs and rituals. My name might be Edward Cullen but I am just as Indian as you are."

AN/ so that clears the confusion about Edwards religion. Shame poor Edward, as long as he is happy now I guess. Next chapter will be up later or tomorrow. Read and review please! Reviews are almost as good as getting married to a hot Indian Edward


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ Looks like the next chapter will be up sooner than expected.

Disclaimer: S.M owns all the characters

Chapter 5

I just looked up at him and stared what for what felt like hours I was stunned by his confession and the innocence that was displayed on his face. At that moment I wanted to kiss the living daylights out of him, but I knew I couldn't. So I decided to settle for his cheek instead of his soft supple lips. He was a little shocked by the gesture but nevertheless inched forward in acceptance to the gesture. His cheek was warm, soft and smooth exactly how I imagined it to be. My lips lingered at his cheek longer than necessary but he did not make any attempt to stop me instead he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. It felt like home. I rested my head on his shoulder and inhaled his luscious scent. I was loving every second of it. Unfortunately my brother, Cameron chose that time to call Edward. Apparently we had been outside for 3 whole hours. I couldn't believe it; to me it felt like 3 minutes. Finally when it was time for Edward to leave my eyes lingered on his. Willing, no imploring him to stay. I didn't want him to leave, not now, not ever. He smiled gently at me and whispered "Good bye, my Bella" in the sexiest voice I had ever heard. I blushed a thousand shades of red yet I still beamed at him with the brightest smile I could pull off. Our parents looked confused but I couldn't be bothered, I had just found my other half.

An/ I know its shorter than the others. Next chapter will be longer. Night guys


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hi guys I am so sorry for the late update. I was so caught up in the story I was reading that I forgot to update. I'm terribly sorry , it won't happen again. Updates will take place as often as I can until the school holidays are over, after that I will update on a Wednesday.

Chapter:6

We spoke constantly for the next weeks. Seems like my parents were just as taken by him as I was. Seems like I really did have a guardian angel, Idont see how id survive not marrying Edward. He was everything I had ever wanted and more. We awaited my grandmother's verdict anxiously. Once she gave us her blessings we could go ahead with the engagement. It seemed like my granny was facing some sort of dilemma, I guess Edward being white did actually make a difference. I couldn't be bothered though. If circumstances were such that I needed to elope, I sure as hell would. I loved Edward. Yes, I said it, I loved Edward Cullen his charm and undeniable quirkiness had won me over, no point in denying it. I was yet to voice my feeling to Edward. Every time I wanted to I got all chocked up and the words just seemed to get stuck in my throat, then the self-doubt would set in. I convinced myself that it was too soon. What if he didn't feel that way about me? I couldn't tell him, I can't, I won't. He had to be first, yes that made sense. Stick to convention Sameera that's just smarter!

It took Edward another week before he dropped the love bomb on me. I was so happy I think I teared a little, only a little! I hugged him so tightly I thought I'd fracture his ribs. Hi eyes were like saucers when I attacked him, clearly he didn't anticipate my reaction. I was so torn, should I kiss him or not? The furthest we'd been was holding hands. Crazy right? When all I could think of was curling my fingers in his glorious hair and giving him the best smooch he could ever ask for. I couldn't wait any longer, I through caution into the wind and did what my body was begging me to. I kissed him and man was it good! I thought I would be dizzy for weeks. Gosh! If kissing was that good, god only knows how good _**that**_ will be. _**Shit**_! No I did not just think about that, I was probably redder than a ripe strawberry. I seriously needed to get a handle on my thoughts. Once we regained our composure, we knew there was no going back. One look into his eyes showed his sincerity, love and devotion. There was something else lingering in his eyes I just wasn't quite sure what it was, lust maybe? I was sure. I still couldn't fathom how lucky I was. Really strange if you ask me, since he thought that he was the lucky one.

A/N 2 updates tonight since I haven't updated in a while. Hope you like it. Review please !


	7. Chapter 7

AN/ So the next chapter is up! Happy reading. Don't forget to leave me your thoughts and about the wait, my internet connection is seriously the worst!

Disclaimer: S.M owns the characters

Chapter 7

The day had finally arrived, my engagement day! I squealed with excitement. I was getting engaged to Edward Cullen. To say I was on cloud 9 would be an understatement. Seems like whatever issues my granny was harboring against Edward blew over since she announced my engagement to my entire family before she informed me. Whatever it was I don't really care, as long as I got _**my**_ Edward in the end.

I was buffed, polished and scrubbed from head to toe. I smelled like strawberries and lavender. I was dressed in a beautiful, if I may say so myself, royal blue and red sari. I truly felt pretty for once. The blouse seemed to accentuate my cleavage and the way the sari was draped complimented my full figure. People complimented and every turn, I really felt special yet I was still lacking Edwards's opinion. Only his opinion truly mattered to me.

When Edward did see me his face was a sight to behold, I think he might of drooled a little. Mission accomplished, exactly the reaction I was hoping for. I smiled shyly and took my seat next to me. He looked absolutely dashing himself, in a black kurta suit that looked as if it was made to fit him like a glove. The black complimented his pale skin nicely and the gold ribbing only added to the effect. I was just as smitten as he was.

The customs, prayers and procedures were a bore I just wanted to call Edward mine already. Once all the customs were finished, Edward and I were allowed to eat. We fed each other lovingly and shared plates and cutlery as per tradition. I loved every moment. Our wedding date was set, one month from today. I felt a mixture of emotions hit me at once. Sadness, doubt, nervousness, anxiousness and love. I really wanted to be Mrs. Edward Cullen, but at the same time I was terrified of leaving my parents and siblings. I was so scared to leave my own family to start my own. I was terrified of disappointing my granny by not being the best granddaughter and of my in-laws in case I disappointed them by not being a good daughter in law. Most of all I was absolutely beside myself with worry that I wouldn't end up being what Edward really wanted in his life. All these worries were driving me crazy. As if sensing my uneasiness Edward held me tight not caring who was watching . He soothed me rubbing small circles on my back and whispering sweet nothing in my ears. At that moment I knew I was loved, and that there was no need to fret. Edward had my back, literally too. One month seemed long too me now. I wanted Edward now… So the wait begins and the preparation continues for one of the biggest days of my life.

AN/ next chapter wedding. Sorry if it all seems a little rushed. Its just I have big plans for this story and I just need to get into it now to follow through with the plot. Review please, they're almost as good as "I love you's" from Edward. LOL


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN/ Hi everyone ok this chapter Is the wedding, I hope you like it! Read and Review please.

_**Night before the wedding…**_

Sleep, sleep, and sleep those three words felt like my new mantra. Sleep eluded me, all I wanted to do was close my eyes and get lost in a couple hours of useless dreaming. Not that I found dreaming useless, it's just that my mind seemed to have burned out. Every single detail of tomorrow needs to be perfect each and every aspect. I want to be able to look back years from now with no regrets, everything needs to off smoothly. There must be no woulda, coulda or shoulda's with regards to tomorrow. Each and every task has been completed to the T thanks to my wedding planner and close friend Alice Brandon. She truly is a life saver, if it weren't for her I don't think tomorrow could have happened. She managed to incorporate all the eastern themes as well as a touch of sophistication. Edward and I were pleased as well as all the elders. Everything is perfect as it should be, I can't understand why I am not able to relax. It's definitely not cold feet, mine were toasty warm and not in the literal sense, I couldn't be surer about anything in my life. Something was niggling my mind and only god knew what it was. I fell into a fitful sleep that night. It was filled with images of terminally ill or dead infants. Not the kind of dreams you want to be having a day before your wedding. I was frightened. As much as I wanted to escape the nightmare I couldn't, my eyes just refused to budge. I felt like I was trapped in my dream, with no way out. As crazy as it sounds I was actually glad when my alarm went off at 5:30 am and brought me back to reality, _**my**_ reality.

My wedding day..

Alice shouted at me loudly with animated facial expressions when she saw my face. She thought my face resembled Disney's _**Corpse Bride**_ and I think she might actually be right. I had purplish blue bags under my eyes, my eyes were bloodshot and my skin was about 3 shades paler than what it usually was. She joked that Edward might actually run away if he saw me now.

"Thank god, I can work miracles! Your Edward is not gonna know what hit him when I'm done with you!"

Alice is one of the most talented people I know. She is so versatile is able to accomplish anything she sets her mind to. Thank god her mind is set on making me look beautiful today.

Since the entire day is filled with customs and rituals it was important to get an early start. My mendhi looked beautiful on my hands and feet, it was a dark rich orangey-brown which was a sign of a good omen.

Alice never disappoints, I really looked stunning when it was time to complete the actual wedding ceremony. I was dressed in a red and gold sari turned dress. It had a sweet heart neckline with a flare skirt, the bodice was a little see through but it was covered in sequence and embossed flowers so it wasn't too edgy but still held that modern touch. I absolutely loved it.

When it was time to take our seven rounds around the fire, I was filled with love for Edward. I was definitely ready to take this step (marriage) with Edward. My granny tied his scarf to mine as we started our walk around the fire which resembled the significance of our bonding for 7 life times. Edward held out his hand to take mine, once again I was stunned by the warmth and softness of his hands. He caressed my hands soothingly with his fingertips. His grip was firm yet gentle at the same time; I was so overcome with emotion that I didn't even notice that our 7 rounds had completed. We were now seated and Edward was tying my Mangulsutra (wedding necklace) around my neck. Tears streamed down my cheeks, It was a mixture of happy and sad tears. Edward applied the vermillion to my forehead. I was officially married to Edward Cullen. I felt giddy with excitement at my new marital status.

When the time came for me to leave my home, I cried uncontrollably. I was no longer a little girl; I was a woman with a new family of my own. This news scared and excited me at the same time. I wept bitterly on my dad shoulder, he hugged me and comforted me the best he could whispering sweet nothings into my ear and reminding me that I will always be his little girl. The memory of leaving home will always be a bitter-sweet one for me. Edward pulled me into an embrace; at that moment I knew I would never change my decision for the world. Yes, I would miss home and my family dearly but I belonged with Edward he was my family now.

On that note I bid my parents farewell, Edward and I climbed into the back seat of the limousine that was hired to escort us to the airport. Turns out we weren't spending our honeymoon in London. Edward wouldn't tell me where we were going , but I couldn't be bothered as long as I had Edward with me that's all I needed. The destination could be our backyard for all I cared. I stared into Edwards eyes dreamily, absorbing each and every aspect of today. The best day of my life.

A/N Hope u enjoyed the wedding. Please Review, Next chapter honeymoon! Wooohooo!


	9. Chapter 9

An/ Hi everyone, I am really thrilled by the response I am getting to this story. It started off slow but slowly the numbers are increasing. However I am not seeing any reviews, I really would love to see more! Thanks guys.

Chapter 9

I groggily opened my eyes as the light shone through the tiny window in the airplane. I felt exhausted, the flight was really long, thankfully Edward allowed me to use him as a make-shift bed otherwise my body would've searing with pain. Edward chuckled lightly at how disorientated I looked.

"You slept for ages Bella, you can't still be tired." Edward stated matter of factly.

"I'm not; it is just that I don't really like flying. So to escape all the nerves and a possible anxiety attack I just sleep."

"Have a little faith; I would've kept you safe no matter what. Didn't u feel safe in my arms?"

I blushed "Of course I did, who wouldn't?"

Edward laughed at my confession

"Good to know sweetheart." Replied Edward lightly.

I huddled further into his arms and hi planted a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"Have I ever told you that I love it when you do that?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Do what?"

"Kiss me on my forehead, it just feels like your claiming me as yours" I confessed with sincerity

Edward just smiled at me and mouthed a simple "I LOVE YOU" to me.

About an hour later the plane landed in Paris, yes Paris! I was so excited; Paris was one of my dream destinations. I never thought I would ever get the chance to visit such a beautiful and historical place. Yet again Edward managed to surprise me, just when I thought I'd had him all figure out. Somehow he always manages to figure out my deepest desires and act on them.

We checked into a beautiful hotel, situated near the Eifel Tower. The suite was really expensive looking. To me it looked like a mini apartment fully furnished will lush white carpets and swanky looking furniture. The bed was really a stunner though. It was huge, king size with massive pillars on either side. A white net covered the bed and was bellowing in the light wind. The duvet was puffy and very royal looking with a million scatter cushions arranged neatly on it. It looked like a gigantic cloud to me; I just wanted to flop onto the bed. I looked around for the other bed,_**shit**_ there was only one. There should only be one, we would be _**sharing**_ a bed obviously we were on our honeymoon after all. You don't get any more naïve than me honestly. I wanted to smack myself but I'm sure that wouldn't settle too well with Edward.

I felt like a bag of nerves, I had no idea what was expected of me in _**that**_ department. All that fancy lingerie that was given to me at my bridal shower is what I'm supposed to wear to bed? With Edward? I don't think I will ever have the guts for that. I just stood and stared at the bed for what felt like hours I couldn't be certain with new worries washing over my mind. Edward cleared his throat loudly and blushed slightly when he saw me staring at the bed. He wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Do you want to go freshen up? Ill order room service so long, you're probably starving." He whispered softly

My stomach growled on right on cue. I smiled timidly

"Yes, that sounds lovely."

I walked off to the bathroom happy to be alone for a few minutes. I really needed it. It's only Edward I convinced myself. I love him implicitly and I trusted him with my whole heart. Edward would accept me flaws and all. I smiled at myself in the mirror, I could do this.

I sat on the sofa with a smile plastered on my face and a new found sense of determination. Edward answered the door when the food came he returned and seated himself next to me. The food smelled divine, the aroma of the sautéed vegetables wafted through the air. My stomach roared, without delaying a second further I dove into the food. I licked my fingers when I finished eating; every facet of the food was delicious. Edward looked at me hungrily; did I miss something I thought we just ate? Then there was that look in his eyes again, the one he had the day I first kissed him. His eyes were dark and hooded. It was dark outside now but with the bright lights in the room I could see every emotion on his face. He licked he lips slowly, next thing I knew his mouth was plastered on mine. We kissed for the longest time possible, my lungs burned in need of oxygen. I broke the kiss, gasping for breath. Edward didn't say a word he simply picked me up bridal style and carried me off to _**our**_ bedroom.

The next morning…

All I felt was sheer bliss when I opened my eyes. Edward was caring and slow, everything was just perfect. I can't imagine life getting any better than this. I huddled closer to his chest and glanced at his sleeping form. The blanket hanging low around his waist displaying his chiseled "v". His bare chest, defined, toned, muscular and warm perfect for me to rest my head on. His jaw was slack, as he breathed in and out slowly. I kissed his cheek softly and whispered a soft I love you into his ear. I tightened my arms around him and waited for sleep to envelope me once again.

An/ There you have It the next chapter will be up soon hopefully. Since school is starting again it may become a bit difficult. I'm apologizing in advance for any delays.

Thanks a million guys. Pleases review!

Xoxox Salina Cullen.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Guess my plan to update on a Wednesday actually worked this week. Please read and review!

Chapter 10:

We spent a total of 7 days in one of the most beautiful places in the world. I was astounded by the arts and cuisine; everything was so new to me. Edward and I had the time of I our lives, I wanted to stay like this forever. Carefree, no restraints and unbound by responsibilities. I knew I would be heartbroken to leave this place; a deep connection with Paris was rooted in my heart. Edward and I discussed many important aspects of our new life together, things I had no idea about prior to our marriage.

Firstly Edward was a trust fund baby, so at the mere age of 21 he was loaded. A house for us had already been purchased and fully furnished. I was a little shocked by his revelation; here I thought we would be starting from scratch together. I was sort of glad though at least we wouldn't stumble in the beginning so much had already been taken care of. I questioned a little about the décor and interior, not that I knew much about this topic it was just that if I was supposed to stay in that house as Edwards wife I had to like the inside of it too. He simply told me that whatever I liked would be changed to suite my liking, though he assured me that interior would be to my liking as Alice had played a big role in its renovation, yet another surprise. To say I was ecstatic would be an understatement.

Edward chose the last night to of honeymoon to broach the subject of children.

"Bella, do you want to have children with me in the future?" he asked innocently

"Yes, of course love. What kind of question is that? I would love to be bare foot and pregnant with our children!" I laugh a little shocked by the question.

"That's great! I can't wait for that. Shall I knock you up right now?" He winks suggestively.

"You wish! Maybe in about 4 or 5 years. What's the rush? There is so much we still want to do. I still want to study and you haven't qualified yet." I reply.

"I am just so excited about starting a family with you; I don't want to wait Sameera. You are the one for me; you are my family now. I want that family to grow."

"Edward I understand that, but I'm 19 years old. I want to study; I want to be successful just like you before we take such a big step."

"You can study part-time, we can make this work I know we can."

"What happens when u start your residency huh? I will be left alone to raise our child, while you are out there living your dream. I will have no time for studies and you know that. I thought you understood me Edward, you said I could study. You promised."

"Sameera nothing has changed, I still love you more than my own life. Can't you understand I'm not trying to snatch anything away from you I'm trying to give us something more. Can't you understand how important family is to me?"

"I know that, but don't you understand this is what I have been fighting! Becoming the stereotypical Indian house-wife. I want so much than that, you know that. I want to be someone before I can give life to someone else." By name I was weeping bitterly. How the hell did this happen. My Edward, my perfect Edward isn't so perfect after all I guess.

We glared at each other for a couple more minutes, neither of us willing to back down. Eventually I turned around and climbed into the bed. With my back facing him I cried bitterly. Could marrying Edward have been the biggest mistake I have ever made?

A/N SORRY FOR THE MINI CLIFFIE. ;)

UNTIL NEXT WEEK GUYS. NIGHT!


	11. Chapter 11

A.N . Still no more reviews? I'm sad. Here is the next chapter. Hopefully it's up before Wednesday. If it isn't well then I guess today is Wednesday.

Chapter 11

I slept dreamlessly that night. I was so upset, was I being unfair? This is a joint decision; we both are entitled to our own opinions. Hopefully Edward will understand that, he always gave me the impression that he understood. That's all I can hope for since my parents will agree with him, I will definitely not find any support there. Sadly if we don't find a compromise I will be forced to give him what he wants, since what he wants is put before what I want. No argument will be tolerated with this particular topic as child bearing is very important to my granny as well. After all that is exactly what she wanted.

I awoke groggily the next morning. I felt something heavy draped around me body; I looked down to find almost Edwards entire body wrapped around me. I snuggled into his chest enjoying his warmth. Last nights thoughts suddenly came flooding back to me. I tried to wiggle myself free of his iron grip; I didn't want to be anywhere near him after last night's quarrel.

He moaned in his sleep "Don't go Bella, I love you."

I had grown quite fond of his term of endearment for me. I noticed that he called me Sameera when he was upset or annoyed by my actions. He calling me Bella again surely was a good thing.

"Is that love enough Edward? We both want such different thing…" I trailed off, stroking his hair softly.

"Of course it is Sameera! How can you ask a question like that?" He jerked away suddenly and looked right at me. Hi gaze piercing and determined, his normally emerald green eyes were darker than I'd ever seen it before.

Shit. There we go again. His calling me Sameera.

"It's not that Edward, I love you to. It's just...I think we aren't exactly compatible."

"We are Bella; if you want to wait we will wait its okay. I am not willing to lose you over this. I'm so sorry about last night, I should've waited until we get back before I brought it up. I'm willing to do anything you want to do."

"It's okay you have every right of bringing it up. I understand what you want, it's just hard for me to give it to you right now. I'm glad you can understand where I'm coming from. Thank you so much Edward. I love you."

I hugged him tightly; I was so silly for thinking id made a mistake. I would never be able to live without him. I could actually imagine myself with a house and kids running around playing in our backyard. The image seemed so perfect, a little boy with Edwards green eyes and coppery hair. My heart felt like it would burst with emotion. I could understand why he was so set on having a family, because I wanted one to, with Edward. We could make it work, I know we could. I smiled to myself with a new sense of determination. It might be hard in the beginning, but I had faith we could do this.

"Edward let's have a baby."

He looked at me as if I had grown a second head. He stared at me for a couple of minutes; he opened his mouth and closed it again at a loss for words. I guess whatever qualms he had, he ignored it because the next words he uttered to me were:

"Of course" he beamed proudly as those words left his lips.

A/N Thank U for reading, I really appreciate it. Until next time please R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

A/N HI everyone this chapter will be shorter than the others. It is just a quick update for the weekend because I doubt I'll be able to update on Wednesday.

1 year later

Edward and I have been trying for 1 year now to have a baby. Nothing seems to work, I have been to countless doctors and they all say the same thing "Sorry mam, we can't seem to find anything wrong with you. Make an appointment with my secretary then we can run some more tests". I am sick and tired of needles being injected into me and taking various scary looking pills. Edward is trying so hard to be supportive but I know this is becoming taxing on him too. I thought I'd be at least 5 months pregnant by now, or even pregnant. I feel like I have been robbed of one of the greatest joys in a woman's life. Maybe this is god's sick way of punishing me since I wanted to wait to have kids.

I have enrolled into university and am currently studying to become an Audiologist. I feel this would be my way of making a difference and giving back to my community (clear my bad Karma, so to speak). Edward was really proud of my when I started my first semester. In this time I have learned to drive and I've become the strong independent woman I have always wanted to be. The only thing that was missing in our lives was a little boy or girl to call our own.

When our families learned that we were trying for a baby so soon they were thrilled. Alice helped design the nursery and baby-proof the entire house. My mother fed me all the right herbs and did all the necessary prayers for women who will be expecting soon. After 6months with no results I started thinking there was a problem. All the excitement started to die down and I was left alone to wallow in my misery. My granny didn't take too long before she started voicing her opinion. Whatever confidence I had left was shattered. She said I was cursed and that I will never bear children, she called me a disgrace and an embarrassment to the family. I wept bitterly for weeks, Edward tried to console me but it was pointless. I was broken; I spoiled my life as well as Edwards. I could never give him what he wanted most. I have no idea how I become the woman who didn't want children to one whose very existence depended on them.

a/n lemme know what you think


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N

Okay so here's the 13th chapter. Please let me know what you think… Thanks for your continued support.

When people say the first year of marriage is the hardest, they aren't kidding! Marriage is tough; it is filled with commitment and compromise. I still loved Edward as much as I did when I first laid eyes on him, in fact that love could of multiplied by a tenfold. Edward made me happy, and I him (hopefully).He saw my smallest of needs and fulfilled the. He definitely was a loving and devoted husband. Call me ungrateful for saying this but I felt like something was lacking. I couldn't quite put my finger on what was bothering him, but there definitely was something. I'm not naïve to think that the whole baby thing isn't affecting him. Of course it was, I know how desperately he wanted a family and it pained me deeply that I wasn't able to give him that. How we weren't able to conceive eluded me, Edward and I were a young, healthy couple. Everything was fine with Edward and I, medically at least.

As the weeks dragged on I felt Edward and I falling deeper and deeper into the slump we called our marriage. Things deteriorated rapidly. Edward forgot our first wedding anniversary. I thought he'd plan some elaborate dinner or some kind of surprise, god knows I did. Unfortunately nothing of that sort happened. He didn't even purchase a gift for me, not that it was a major concern of mine, its just well.. the thought would of been nice.

He came home that evening, the exact same way he did every day. He kicked off his shoes, left his car keys on the table and announced that he was home. Edward was currently interning at hospitals, he was really excelling. He would be a really brilliant doctor in the near future. I came home earlier, decided to skip my last lecture so I could cook some of Edwards's favorites. I laid the table perfectly, set with the most scrumptious of meals. I even had candles burning, with a center piece. Always a hopeless romantic, I guess. Edward greeted me with a light peck on the cheek and that crooked smile I loved. He sniffed the air enthusiastically.

"Thanks love, what's the occasion?" He beamed.

I thought he was kidding, so I decided to play along with his game.

"Oh nothing, I don't need an excuse to spoil mu husband, do I?" I smiled.

"I'm not complaining, it smells amazing in here."

We sat at the table; I could hardly contain my excitement. I was thrilled to give him his gift, I'd bought him a new watch- a water proof one. It was exquisite, I thought of him as soon as I saw it- it oozed masculinity. After we finished our meals respectively, I told him to close his eyes. He happily obliged.

"What's all this about my Bella?"

I crawled into his lap ignoring the question. I clasped the watch closed around his wrist. It looked good, I was proud of myself.

"Happy anniversary, babe" I whispered in his ear.

I was tired of the game now; I just wanted some good old fashion loving from my husband.

He froze, his body went rigid. He forgot, it wasn't a game, he genuinely forgot the most important day of our lives.

Tears spilled down my face uncontrollably. I felt stupid for crying, but I honestly couldn't help myself. I had put in so much effort to choose the perfect gift and plan this dinner for him, for us.

"Bella, Im so sorry. I will make it up to you I promise" He pleaded.

The watch was forgotten now. I scrambled off his lap in an attempt to get away from him.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Edward" I shot back coolly.

"Bella, come on. I'm sorry, it's just that stuff at the hospital has been killing me" He tried to reason.

"No Edward, your killing me. All you ever think about is the hospital. You don't even spare 5 minutes for me anymore. When last have we been intimate? Huh? You tell me! I'm a failure as a wife I know, but you don't have to constantly rub my nose in it" I sobbed by now I was full out crying. The anger drained out of my system and was replaced by sadness and self-pity.

Edward reached forward in an attempt to hold me; I wrenched myself free of his hold.

"No, Edward. It's the truth"

"Bella? Baby I'm so sorry it was never my intention to make you feel that way. I love you so much" He begged. His green eyes piercing into mine, he looked like he could cry to. I had to be strong and stand my ground though. I turned around wordlessly and made my way to the guest bedroom, bypassing the room that was supposed to be the nursery. Another reminder of my failure. So much for my first anniversary being like a second honeymoon. I told Alice it wouldn't work. My expectations were way too high.

I stayed in the guest room for a whole week, I could be as stubborn as a mule if I wanted to be. I eventually forgave Edward after all his groveling, begging and pleading I decided to forgive him. I loved him dearly and it hurt me to stay mad at him. We definitely made up for lost time, that night!

I guess that was a turning point in our lives. Edward started paying way more attention to me, and we did more things together. It was definitely a welcomed change.

A/N It seems like Edward and Bella on to greener pastures. Leave me some love… Remember more reviews faster updates. What do you guys think of a chapter in Edward pov?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

a/n Felt like writing some more so here goes! 2 chapters in one day I'm on a roll. LOL!

Edward and I were so happy together. We were at the epitome of our marriage. We went out more, did more things as a couple. Edward was in his penultimate year at medical school. Things were going splendidly. Ever since that huge argument Edward and I had on our anniversary, he was really putting an effort into our marriage. We have come to terms with the fact that we cant have a baby right now. We left it in god's hands; he would grant our wishes when the time was right. Slowly my parents and grandmother began to accept that.

It was like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulder. I felt free and more alive than ever. I guess Edward and I were enough for each other right now. I had another year and a half to qualify and Edward had roughly the same. We would make quite a team. For now my studies were enough to keep me occupied. The baby "button" (so to speak) was out on hold for now.

So one could only imagine my surprise when Edward stormed in that night looking as if he could kill someone with his bare hands.

"Sameera!" He roared.

I was alarmed by his commanding and aggressive tone. I sprinted out of the library to see what the matter was.

"Edward what's the matter? Is everything okay?"

He chuckled darkly without any humor.

"What the _**fuck**_ is this?" He spat.

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open with a loud "pop" .The weather suddenly took a turn for the worst as well. The rain hit the large lounge windows; the thunder and lightning cracked and boomed across the sky. Normally I would've been terrified and would of ran into Edwards arms but the expression on his face was even more menacing than the sound of the thunder. Edward never used foul language ever. In the one and a half years I have been married to him I have never heard him curse.

My mind vaguely registered the question he posed. Slowly my eyes left his face and trailed towards his hand, which contained a small tablet box.

"Its birth control tablets Edward, Alice gave them to me." I stated a little confused.

"I know what it is Sameera, but what is it doing in my house?"

His house? What happened to it being our house?

"Have you been playing me all along Sameera? Acting like the sad, helpless wife who can't conceive just so you could appease me? How dare you Sameera? You had no right to do this to me!"

Realization washed over me, I was livid. How dare he speak to me like to me? I growled at him, I actually growled!

"Edward! You self-absorbed idiot! How could you think that of me?! I am your wife I would never do that to you. Alice gave them to me, she thought now that we are into our studies that we would like to hold off on the baby for a while, since I could actually still fall pregnant."

"Don't give me that shits Sameera, one week of the pills are missing! You baron woman, you don't deserve to be a mother after you can betray someone you love like this." He roared at me.

Edwards words hit me like bullets, each insult puncturing my heart. How could he think so little of me? My knees went weak and buckled beneath me, I collapsed onto the floor. I felt utterly broken, it hurt way more when he cursed me and insulted than when my granny did.

"You _**bastard**_!" I shouted. How dare he curse me like that? "Those are Alice's pills; ask her why one week is missing! I haven't touched them. If I were planning on using them I would have spoken to you first. I hate you Edward… Call Alice if you don't believe me, but quite frankly it won't make a difference to how I feel about you."

He stared at me condescendingly.

"I think I will" He sneered.

"Phone her, I don't give a dam. Since my words aren't enough, you need another woman to tell you the very same thing in order to believe it." I spat venomously.

He patted his pockets looking for his phone.

I rose to my feet. Anger resonating within me… I started walking to what was our bedroom.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Im leaving Edward, I can't handle being another minute in this house with you."

Edward looked visibly shocked despite his anger.

"No, you are not." He grabbed my arm instinctively.

"Of course I am" I yelled "Do you honestly think I would stay with you after what you have just told me. There is nothing left between us Edward, I'm done!" Tears stung my eyes, as I realized that the words I had just spoken was the absolute truth.

I ran up the stairs and started packing my bags. In less than 20 minutes I was all packed and ready to leave. I didn't even look at Edward when I went out through the back door. I was just about to open the car door when I remembered that the car wasn't actually mine. It was Edward's he purchased it for me. This is exactly what I didn't want, to be controlled by my husband.

I pulled my phone out of my jean pocket and hired a cab, I needed to get out of here now! The thunder boomed loudly as if objecting to my decision. I couldn't be bothered though, if I died I'd be happier.

"Sameera, you can't go out in this weather. Do you have a death wish?"

I laughed darkly almost as if he had read my mind. I'm sure he wished I were dead.

"It doesn't concern you." I snapped.

"Yes it does, you are still my wife."

"Not for long, hopefully." I shot back.

He let go of my arm stunned by my words, he couldn't even think of a retort. Right on cue the cab honked outside. I opened the front door and walked out without as much as a glance in Edwards's direction.

I blurted my parents address to the driver and told him to step on it.

I just needed my family.

A/N Edward you idiot! Review please? Edwards POV next chapter?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter: 15

A/N All right so this chapter is in Edwards POV.

What just happened? I went from being a happily married man to a sulking separated man all in the space of 24 hours.

I honestly didn't want to fight with my Bella, but everything just escalated. I was so mad when I got home, I felt so betrayed by her behavior. I thought she would just apologize and we could put it behind us instead she chose to lie to me. I hated lies; she knew that yet she still tested my patience. My words were harsh and cruel, as soon as they left my mouth I wanted to take it back. I could see her breaking right before my very eyes but there was nothing I could do; I had to stand by my principles.

What the hell would Alice be doing with birth control; she wasn't even in a relationship! The least Sameera could've done was come up with a better lie. Who did she think she could fool? Certainly not me. When she told me that she was leaving my felt like it was cracking and when she said she hoped that she wouldn't be my wife any longer it shattered into a million little pieces. Was that it? She said she hated me, but I knew she didn't mean it I saw her wince when she uttered those words. I would phone Alice, I did deserve the after all. My wife had been lying to me for only god knows how long. I can't believe she did this to me, I trusted her implicitly. I wanted to hold her and tell her not to leave but what difference would that make? We would probably kill each other.

I pulled my phone out of my cupboard and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello? Alice?"

"Hi Edward, how are you?" She asked cheerily.

She definitely didn't know what transpired between Sameera and I, else she would've been swearing me in 10 different languages.

"Alice, I need to ask you something" I started slowly ignoring her question.

"Yes Edward? What is it? You are scaring me."

If only she knew.

"Did you give Sameera birth control pills?"

"Yes, I did why?" She answered without missing a beat.

I cut the call without replying to her. Why didn't I listen to her? She has never given me reason to distrust her. I am such a fool, she is going to kill me or worse leave me for good! How could I let this happen? I cursed myself internally. At that moment I decided that id do whatever I could do get my Bella back or die trying. I had no future without her; she was and always will be my other half.

A/N SO sorrrrry for the late update! I know its not even that long… Ive decided to change this story to rated M What u guys think?


End file.
